Rebecca Bloomwood
by Jedhev
Summary: This is a little story about Becky in the eyes of Luke. What happens when he first meets her. Book Canon. Contains dialogue from the books, some parts changed slightly. Chapter update soon. Promise! Read and Reveiw please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Becky or Luke. Although I wish I did. All credit must go to Sophie Kinsella for creating such fabulous characters  
****_**

Luke Brandon was stood impatiently at the bank. His mind wandered from the job he was here to do. He looked impatiently at the girl in front of him. All he could see of her was an expensive looking outfit and a head of red hair. The marketing department man was stood looking bored, but taking notes. Luke raised an eyebrow at what the ditzy girl was saying.  
"…produce them in different colours" she said.  
"Miss Bloomwood" the man replied.  
"Why don't you?" she asked.  
"Miss Bloomwood it is not financially viable" he said "Now if you excuse me. There is a queue"  
'Miss Bloomwood' turned around and looked at Luke. She had brown eyes with her red hair. Her nose wrinkled and she turned back around.  
"Fine" she said and gathered her handbag. She rose and murmured her goodbyes.  
"Ah Mr Brandon" the marketing department man said, standing to shake his hand. Luke caught another glimpse of her. She was looking partly disgusted. But Luke turned towards the man and the meeting began.

The next time Luke Brandon saw Miss Bloomwood it was at a PR conference. She was giggling away with another journalist at the back of the room. She looked bored. He immediately felt anger. That this woman could be bored at his PR conference. He watched her sometimes, keeping his gaze carefully blank. She seemed unnerved by his presence. He soon learnt her name. Rebecca Bloomwood. She didn't seem particularly interested in finance. There was no acquaintance. Then one press conference he was stood by the door when she walked in.  
"Glad to see you Rebecca" he said "You know Alicia, don't you?" he gestured towards his blonde employee.  
"Rebecca" said Alicia coolly. "You're on Successful Saving, aren't you?"  
"That's right," she replied just as coolly  
"It's very good of you to come today," said Alicia. "I know you journalists are terribly busy."  
"No problem" Rebecca said "We like to attend as many press conferences as we can. Keep up with industry events."  
"So, tell me, Rebecca. What do you think about today's news?" Alicia asked  
"It's certainly interesting" Rebecca replied looking like a rabbit in the headlights.  
"I have to say, I think it's bad news for the industry" said Alicia earnestly. "But of course, you must have your own views. And now this rumour about Scottish Prime and Flagstaff Life going the same way!" She looks at me intently. "Do you think that's really on the cards?"  
"It's... it's difficult to say" Rebecca said. Luke looked at her; she must have read it in the papers he thought. She looked at him like he could read her thoughts. He almost cracked a smile.  
"Alicia" Luke said abruptly. He had decided to save her from answering Alicia's questions "That's Maggie Stevens coming in. I want to know exactly who fucked up on those figures"  
"Yes" Alicia gulped and hurried off.  
'Well,' she said brightly. 'I must just go and-' Luke almost laughed at her attempt to get away. He leaned closer to her  
'SBG announced that they've taken over Rutland Bank this morning,' he said  
"I know they did. I read it in the FT this morning" she said haughtily and stalked away.

The conference started and she was whispering to her friend and said something a bit too loud. He almost smiled. Alicia made a snide remark about getting an investment. She coloured and he gave her twenty quid she smiled although her cheeks flamed with embarrassed and she stuttered thanks but then glanced in Alicia's direction, he followed her gaze and saw Alicia looking deflated. He saw she was going to stay and he whispered in Alicia's ear that he had to head out. She nodded and he headed down towards the door.  
"Thanks" she whispered. He almost stopped but headed on a small smile flickered across his face. He didn't think he would encounter her again but to his and her obvious surprise he saw her later that evening. She was exiting Denny & George. A bag clutched in her hand.  
"Rebecca" he said, acknowledging her. She looked up. Completely surprised, she blushed slightly, a pink stain spreading across her cheeks. He could almost hear her wondering why he was walking, not in a chauffeured car.  
"Did you get it alright?" he asked her. He knows that there is a frown on his face. She looked confused.  
"What?" she asked him  
"Your aunts present." He replied.  
"Oh Yes" she swallowed, looking uncomfortable "yes, I got it"  
"Is that is?" he asked. He didn't know why he was so interested in her. Her cheeks grew pinker.  
"Yes" she said, after a long pause "I thought a scarf would be nice"  
"Very generous of you. Denny and George" he knew that his eyebrows had rose "Your aunt must be a very stylish lady"  
"She is" she said almost defiantly "she's terribly creative and original"  
"I'm sure she is" Luke replied. He wanted to know more "What is her name"  
"Erm… Ermintrude" she replied hesitantly  
"Aunt Ermintrude" Luke replied thoughtfully. Mulling over the name. "Well. Give her my best wishes" he found himself saying and he nodded at her then he continued down the street.

After that Luke Brandon cast the memories of Rebecca Bloomwood out from his mind. He next thought of her when he received the twenty pounds. He smiled when he got the card and cheque. Before the phone rung and he was distracted. The card lay in one of his desk draws, the cheque lay forgotten inside.

Then on a family meal after he had put her out of his mind. Again. He saw her, she seemed to totter forward towards his table. He looked at her in surprise.  
'Hi, Luke!' she said brightly 'I just thought I'd say... hello!'  
'Well, hello,' Luke replied after a pause. 'Mum, Dad, this is Rebecca Bloomwood. Rebecca - my parents.'  
'Hello,' she said and looked surprised, maybe to see me having dinner with my parents 'Well, I won't keep you from-'  
'So how do you know Luke?' Annabel asked politely  
'Rebecca is a leading financial journalist,' Luke said, taking a sip of wine. To that comment she looked elated, maybe she didn't expect such praise. She grinned confidently  
'Financial journalist, eh?' Dad said, and lowered his reading glasses to have a better look at her. 'So what do you think of the Chancellor's announcement?'  
'Well,' she had begun, but was looking around the room discretely and clearly didn't know what was going on. Luke again decided to rescue her from making herself look stupid in front of his parents  
'Dad, I'm sure Rebecca doesn't want to talk shop,' said Luke, frowning slightly.  
'Quite right!' Annabel agreed with me 'That's a lovely scarf, Rebecca. Is it Denny and George?'  
'Yes, it is!' she said, again with a smile 'I was so pleased, I got it last week in the sale!' Luke looked at her, wondering if this was the scarf he had given her twenty quid for, but she had clearly said it was for her sick aunt Ermintrude, unless of course he had thought right straight away when he had seen her exiting the shop and she was lying, that was probably the right idea.  
'In the sale . . . for my aunt,' she said, after a pause 'I bought it for my aunt, as a present. But she.., died.' Oh, well that's clearly upsetting for her. Unless she never existed, but why would she lie?  
'Oh dear,' Dad said gruffly  
'Aunt Ermintrude died?' Luke said, knowing his voice sounded funny.  
'Yes,' Rebecca said. 'It was terribly sad.'  
'How awful!' Annabel said sympathetically .  
'She was in hospital, wasn't she?' Luke said while helping himself to some water. 'What was wrong with her?'  
'It was.., her leg,' Rebecca said  
'Her leg?' Annabel looked at her anxiously. 'What was wrong with her leg?'  
'It... swelled up and got septic, 'Rebecca replied. 'And they had to amputate it and then she died.'  
'Christ,' Said Dad with a fierce look. 'Bloody doctors. Did she go private?'  
'Ummm . . . I'm not sure,' she said with an anxious look she had begun backing away 'Anyway, lovely to see you, Luke. Must dash, my friends will be missing me!'  
Annabel and Dad questioned Luke about Rebecca while they ate, they wondered how the two had met and asked had he met 'Aunt Ermintrude'

When Luke got home he picked a card from his desk draw and wrote a brief note.  
_Dear Rebecca,  
It was good to bump into you the other night, and I do hope you had an enjoyable evening. I now realize that I never thanked you for the prompt repayment of my loan. Much appreciated. With all best wishes - and, of course, deepest sympathy on the loss of your Aunt Erm&trude. (If it's any consolation, I can't imagine that scarf could suit anyone better than you.)  
Luke.  
_He then sealed it in an envelope and wrote her address on the front.

_  
**Well here you go. I know it's a bit weird but you know. **

**I love the Shopaholic Series by Sophie Kinsella. They are the best books ever. But there is hardly any fanfictions about them, which is kind of depressing. So I decided to write one myself. I have only wrote this much because I am on a computer in the library and I only get an hour on it. So yeah! **

**All my Love,**

**Review if you have time. Will be longer. Obviously.**

**Jedhev.**


End file.
